Akatsuki Stories: Kikyuu Uchiha
by Kairi-Yajuu2
Summary: Will never be touched again. Just saying.


I looked from a distance, watching as Itachi used the Sharingan on Sasuke. I looked down as I heard him scream. Maybe, Nii-sama was taking this a little too far…maybe…we shouldn't have done this, even if we did want to measure our capacity.

"Kikyuu…lets go." Itachi surprised me when he jumped on to the roof.

*"H…hi!"* Where were we supposed to go? There was no way any village would take us. Then again…Itachi wouldn't do this if there wasn't some sort of plan that he had. I followed him out of the village; he kept running, not saying a single thing. It was unusually quiet. _Crap!_ "Nii-Sama!" I called out to Itachi, and when I did, he stopped and turned slowly, asking with an irritated tone what was wrong. "I…I need to call for Zora-san! I forgot that I told him to make sure that any important evidence showing where we going, which, by the way, you never told me, wasn't anywhere to be found." He stared at me for a minute with cold eyes, turned sharply and said with an aggravated tone that I should've been smarter about what I did with my only protection. I was starting to get annoyed with him. What was he hiding? I sighed softly and performed the summoning Jutsu. The orange balloon came swiftly and quietly. He turned to me and started to yell softly.

"Kikyuu! What's wrong with you! After I heard the brat scream I thought 'oh, guess they're done, she'll summon me any minute now!' THAT BRAT ALMOST SAW ME HIDING YOUR TRACKS!" I sighed as Itachi grabbed him with anger.

"I hope you're not talking about Sasuke…brat." Zora smiled and looked away from Itachi as he stated without fear or worry.

"Heh…you really think that you can kill me? *Leader-Sama* wouldn't like that to much Itachi-Sensei. Keh…he might even back out on his invitation." Zora then looked straight into Itachi's eyes and smiled as he released him.

"Just show us where the base is…" I walked over to Zora and whispered to him.

"What is he talking about Zora-San? Better yet, what are you talking about? Is there something that you should be telling me?" He looked back at me, and sighed.

"*Gomen-Nasai* Kikyuu-Dono… but you see…Leader-Sama hasn't even prohibited me to say his real name to you, let alone tell you anything about the organization. Even though I tried to, I couldn't convince him to let you join, yet. I'm sorry." Who does he think he is? I created Zora-san! He is the longest living piece of art of mine. Yet he can't tell me where he's been running off to?! GRR!

**Akatsuki Stories: Story 1: Kikyuu Uchiha**

_**(Warning! Time skip! The 'prolog' was just a way to try to explain Kikyuu, and her relationship with Itachi, the rest is after Sasori's Death…well…enjoy :3)**_

I sat by the river and washed my face. _Zora-san has been gone for a long time; I wonder what Akatsuki is doing._ _I hope he is okay._ I shook my head. _Don't be ridiculous Kikyuu, Zora-San is perfect, and there can't be anything wrong. He would've sent out a distress signal if he needed help. _

"Kikyuu-Dono!" I looked up to see Zora-san. I smiled. I knew he wasn't hurt! He flew over to me and smiled. "Guess what Kikyuu…" I looked at him, he was hiding something, he doesn't tent up his outer layer unless there's something inside of him. Not to mention, he obviously grew.

"What are you hiding Zora-san?" He looked at me and said as soft as he could.

"It finally worked." I reached my hand up in a failed attempt to grab hold of him. I was starting to get really annoyed.

"What finally worked Zora-san?"

"We lost another member, and due to the shortage of power, and members, there are going to be two new members of Akatsuki. One of them is some annoying kid named Tobi that Zetsu has been training." _How does he expect me to know these names…and what do I care? _

"Okay…and why does your 'Leader-Sama' suddenly want me to be informed by some member that you lost?" I turned around with anger; I knew he was toying with me. I heard him sigh and turned around to him trying to do a 'palm to face' move (having no arms would make that kind of hard)

"*Baka*…he wants you to be informed, because you are the replacement for Sasori-San. In other words," He pulled out an Akatsuki cloak, and info on some guy. "you are now in Akatsuki." I stared at the cloak in shock.

"Wha…what?" He smiled at my alarm.

"You are officially part of the group of ex-ninja elites known as Akatsuki. I am the person who tells everyone any information that Leader/ oops…I mean…_Pein-_Sama, needs them to know." I reached for the cloak and threw it on. It felt good, being in the same group, and level, as Nii-sama. "Oh! And by the way, your partners name is Deidara, Pein-Sama wants me to show you where he is, and tell you all the rules of Akatsuki on the way." That wasn't what I wanted to hear. I turned to Zora-san, when he noticed the glare I was giving him, he shrunk and moved backwards slowly in fear.

"Do you mean to tell me…that Itachi-Sama (Itachi made it clear to Kikyuu that he didn't want her calling him 'Nii' anything anymore) isn't my partner?!?!" Zora started to freak out, he knew that I, being the one who created him, knew every which possible way to defeat him, if he decided to go traitor.

"Uhh…well…um…you…uh…you see…the thing is…uhhh…" He floated back to the other side of the river, realizing this he sighed with relief and said as fast as he could, "Pein-Sama doesn't think that your ability's fit Itachi-Sensei as well as they fit Deidara-San!" He started to breathe fast, and short breaths as I put my hand down and stared at him with surprise…he was serious…I was being separated from Itachi-Sama…for ever…

_**Notes: (Indicated by the Asterisk uh...duh!)**_

_*H…hi!* I use Japanese terms…Ex. being the honorifics that I use. This particular term is a formal way of saying 'yes!' In English subbed animes, it is commonly subbed as 'Yes Sir!' _

_*Leader-Sama* If you need to read this note, you shouldn't be reading this Fan-fic :3_

_*Gomen-Nasai* Again…JAPANESE RULZ :D Is a formal way of saying Thank you ;)_

_*Baka* Y…you know what? SCREW IT! GO LOOK IT UP! –Walks off-_


End file.
